


Secure

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month 2019 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Connie Maheswarran, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Microfic, Post-Canon, Pressure Stimming, Stimming, Sweet, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Connie loves pressure stimming. And Steven gives the best tight hugs.





	Secure

Connie has always liked pressure; whether it’s books on her lap or squeezing into a tight space or hugging people, the deep pressure soothes her and makes her feel secure in a way she can’t really explain.

Steven, her boyfriend, knows this, and always gives Connie his tightest hugs, and she loves how he supports her.

And when she turns twenty and finds Steven has bought her a weighted blanket for her birthday, all she can do is cry tears of happiness and hug him as tightly as she possibly can.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
